


Transformers Cyberverse: Luca's Story (2)

by Sanata101



Series: Transformer AUs (Luca) [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: (New AU for this series that I had just started to get into and I have no idea what will happen next because season 2 isn't out yet. But who cares, because Imma try and make different modification happen in this story, somethings will be different like how some of the endings went in the episodes, and with the appearances of the characters, so just try to bare with me here, okay? Anyways, here is the summery of the story! =DEdit: Nvm Season 2 is out, so yeah. XD)Luca is a young boy that has ran away from his home in japan, his friends Sanata and Sanora dusk, have been doing there best to survive on their own, the reason why they left was because Luca had this strange dream, saying that he was needed so he could save cybertron, but why him? What secrets will he and his friends discover? Read this story so you guys can find out for yourselves and see how this story will turn out.





	1. Fractured Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Luca: Age: 15  
> family members: unknown  
> status: Alive  
> Powers: Has the ability to control ice and use water to heal  
> Species: error, cannot find out this information. 
> 
> Sanata:  
> Age: 16  
> Family members: Sanora dusk  
> Status: Alive.  
> Powers: Can control and create fire out of nothing.  
> Species: Human
> 
> Sanora: Age: 18  
> Family members: Sanata Dusk  
> Status: Alive  
> Powers: None, but has quick reflexes and can use throwing knives as her weapons.  
> Species: Human

_*A few years ago, in cybertron before the war.*_

_A long time ago, a small male human boy had been born in cybertron and has been in hiding, which has been an order by the allspark, which has actually been the very thing that brought this human to life, little did the boy know that he wasn't exactly human, he is someone that is destined to change not just cybertron, but the entire universe._

_The small human boy had been hiding out in the nice hangout spot where all grounders and seekers used to have lived in, but when the war happened, the small little human boy began to wonder if he would be really safe in a place so dangerous, and that he probably wouldn't be ready for something like this. Which was why the AllSpark managed to teleport the small human boy to earth and erased the memories of who and what he really was, but the only memories that had stayed in tact were the memories of how he had been seen by others._

_And by others, I mean the autobots and the decepticons._

* * *

_The small little boy rushed away from the battles as fast as he could without trying to be catched by others, but when he made it inside a empty where-house, he frozed when he saw that there were decepticons on the look out and noticed that Shockwave was there as well, making a shiver go down his spine. Quickly he rushes into hiding, his whole form shaking badly as fear starts to wreck havoc through him completely._

_'Please calm yourself...I know you can be able to get out of this my dear boy, once you get out of here, you'll be placed into a safe area.' Multiple voices speak into his head, making the small boy calm down slightly seeing how comforting it sounded. Taking in a deep breath before venting, he hugs himself tightly and starts to calm down quickly, he then gains a serious look and nods his head._

_'Good. Now, here is what you need to do. You need to get to the space bridge, once you do that, you'll get send straight to earth just like I will be. I know it sounds scary, but you need to trust me on this. It is too dangerous for you to be on cybertron, once you're old enough to stop this monstrosity, you will become someone who might just be able to change this entire world, along with the universe itself....'_

_Those words caused the small boy to inhale deeply once again, sighing once more he then gets up and slowly nods his head and soon glances out from his hiding spot and looks around, seeing that some of the seekers were gone while Shockwave was working, quickly the boy starts bolting out of the room, once he did he hurries his way towards where the space bridge was, not caring if he was running out of breath, once he made it towards the space bridge he gasps as he sees everyone battling each other, Megatron being there as well, making fear go through him completely but slowly he does his best to calm down._

_He then sees Optimus with the AllSpark, Megatron yelling orders to attack Optimus and try to get the AllSpark from him, making him clench his fists tightly._

_'Luca, when the space bridge opens, try to go through and grab me as soon as Optimus tries to throw me into it, just get as close to the space bridge as you can, okay?'_

_The boy nodded his head, getting as close to the space bridge as he can, not noticing that someone had spotted him while flying into the air, once he got to it he stops, taking in a deep breath and clenches his fists tightly, closing his eyes he watches the autobots and decepticons battle each other. He then sees his old friend Bumblebee, who he thinks was the only one who knew about him, hurry towards the space bridge's control panel and see quickly start it up, and not a minute later, Optimus threw the AllSpark, quickly the boy bolted towards the space bridge, he jumps and catches the AllSpark and shuts his eyes tightly, not seeing the shocked looks of others as he goes through the portal, when he gets into through the portal, everything went black completely._

* * *

_'Luca....its time to wake up, okay?'_

_The voice speaks softly to the male, making him slowly open his eyes and see that he was resting in a nice bed, making the male blink in surprise, he looks up and sees that he was in a completely white room, he then sits up and looks at the AllSpark in confusion, he tilts his head and looks at it curiously, making it chuckle and float towards him. 'Its a good thing to see that you have awoken into your mind, I'm glad to see that you are alright...listen to me, when you wake up, all the memories of cybertron and the friends you made on it will be erased, but do not fret young one, when you become older, you will be able enough to remember everything completely.'_

_The small human boy looks at it in shock and lets out a small whimper, making the AllSpark nuzzle him gently and slowly move away. 'Do not worry my boy, you will not be alone once you wake up. Once you grow, you will have friends to aid you on the journey to find the autobots, once you find them, go and look for Cheetor, he will watch over me until it is time to see who will be in the right to use my powers.'_

_Slowly, the boy nodded his head, whimpering a bit and takes in a deep breath, trying hard not to cry like he always does when he sees his friends die or get hurt by others. Once he closes his eyes again he lays down and goes back to sleep, the memories he had start being erased._

* * *

*years later, 4:00 in the morning*  
  
"Luca...? Hey Luca! Wake up man!" Gasping, Luca opens his eyes, sitting up quickly and he looks at his friend Sanata, who was smiling gently at him, her light and dark blue striped patterned hair in its usual high ponytail, her crystal color eyes sparkling as she looks at Luca with a gentle smile on her face. She wore a blue hoodie with a light blue skirt with black socks and blue combat boots. She giggles as she sees the chocolate brunet sit up from his bed and rubs his eyes.

"Sanata what time is it?" Luca asks, looking at her with a serious expression on his face, though he appeared to still be tired, nonetheless the girl in front of him still smiles and giggles looking outside. "Oh, its just four in the morning, I know its bad timing to wake you up right now but relax! Its a good time for us to get up, after all, we still need to get moving, after all, we honestly don't have that much time until some others start coming here, besides, you were the one who asked me to wake you and Sanora up at this time, remember?" She said giggling, making the boy blink in surprise and sigh softly, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Oh....right....sorry, guess I'm still a bit tired..." 

She giggles seeing her friend become groggy then gets up and pets his head gently. "Well hurry and wake up okay? Besides we need to hurry." She giggles and hurries out of the room, leaving the boy alone to let out a soft sigh. 

He gets up and gets into some new clothes, he gets into a nice red shirt with black music notes on it, he places a Gothic black choker around his neck that had a red crystal connected to it, which was carved into a nice cross. He places on a black jacket and puts on black pants that had some rip holes in it, he then places on black leather boots that had heels on it. He then puts his hair into a low ponytail and places on a hairband on his head that had silver spikes on it. He then grabs a leather jacket and puts it on and grabs his [backpack](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/618mmSxaIpL._SY679_.jpg) and places it on then gets his black messenger back that is shaped like a coffin.

He then heads out of the guest room he was staying in and sees Sanata holding her own backpack which was a dark blue one with stars on it. Her messenger bag has a blue moon on it, she also wore a blue furred coat on it. She giggles and sees her sister come out of her own guest room. 

Her sister had long pigtails that were purple and silver colored, her eyes were a purple dusk color and she had on purple eye shadow, she wore a green sleeveless turtleneck, but she also wore a black short leather jacket that had spikes on the shoulder blades on it. She wore a black belt buckle and a black skirt with purple strips on it, she also wore black socks with black leather combat boots with silver spikes on it as well. Her pigtails were being held by purple hairbands with silver spikes that don't hurt her. She had on a regular purple backpack and had it on her back, she smiles a little at her two friends and chuckles at Luca. "Still trying to wake up sleepy head?" 

Luca pouts at her and tries his best to rub his eyes, trying to wake up, once he felt himself starting to wake up completely he sighs and slowly smiles a tiny bit. "Yeah, but I'm starting to wake up right now, so I'm fine. At least I hope..." He said with a soft sigh as Sanata and Sanora giggle at him. "Don't worry, once we start walking' you'll wake up in no time! Now lets get going!" She said giggling as she hurries towards the door, making Luca and Sanora chuckle at how Sanata could instantly get so much energy just by waking up. 

Once they left the place they hurry off as quickly as they could, Sanata giggling while Sanora laughed as Luca smiled at the sight. As they walked Luca sighs as his mind goes back at the dream he had. Sanora noticing the thinking look he had on his face made her smile a tiny bit and place a hand on his arm. "Did you get another one of those dreams again Luca?" The chocolate color haired male looked at her in surprise but then nods his head while Sanata goes and walks beside Luca after hearing her sister ask Luca that question. "Yeah, I-I did...it was the same dream I had when we used to have lived in the orphanage..." He said, crossing his arms as he kept looking ahead while they walked, looking at him Sanata gains a curious look in her crystal white eyes. "Really? Was the voice more clearer this time? Were you able to hear it again?" Luca nods his head, a small smile on his face while Sanora and Sanata looked at him in complete shock. 

"Can you please tell us what it said?!" Sanata asks quickly and stops walking, jumping up and down in excitement like she was a bunny rabbit. 

Luca lets out a soft sigh then smiles a tiny bit, nodding his head as he and Sanora stop walking as well and they each all sit down on the ground somewhere so they can hear what Luca can tell them. "...I don't remember much, but I remember the voice saying something about finding some people called the 'Autobots'...and that some memories I used to have had will be remembered in due time." Sanata's eyes light up in complete surprise while it was filled with curiosity while Sanora looks at Luca in complete surprise then gently places a hand on Luca's shoulder. "No wonder you wanted to leave...I always thought the reason why you wanted to leave was because of the bullying but I guess it wasn't the only reason why you wanted to leave either, huh?" 

Luca chuckles a bit and smiles gently at the pigtail haired girl and nods his head a bit and sees Sanata smile happily and quickly gets up on her feet. "Then all we need to do is go and look for them! But...the question is where do we find them?" Sanata asks, making Luca and Sanora sigh softly and look at each other. "That's a good point, but the voice also told me that when I find the autobots, I need to find this guy named Cheetor...." Sanata and Sanora blink and look at him in confusion. "Did...did the voice say why?" 

Luca shakes his head no at Sanata's question. "No, it didn't...if anything else I may just need to wait until my memories return again, maybe that will give us clues as to why we need to find him." Sanora nods her head and soon takes Luca's hand and helps him up. "For now, we should probably look for these autobots, correct?" Sanata nods her head along with Luca. But Sanata sighed softly as she gets up and crosses her arms, looking at the two with a worried expression on her face as her brows furrowed. "Yeah, but again, how on earth are we going to find out where they are? I mean, its not like we have some kind of map or guide to help us look for us."

Luca and Sanora nodded their heads in agreement, each of the three sigh and look down with sad looks on their faces, not sure how to get the help they need. 

 

_'Luca, I have a surprise for you and your friends, if you so wish to look for the autobots.'_

Lucas eyes go wide in shock, hearing the same voice from the dream and noticed Sanata's and Sanora's eyes were also wide as well. Which made him completely confused but asks them. "Guys, did you hear that?" His eyes widen more when he sees Sanora and Sanata nod their heads, when Luca closes his eyes, he suddenly could see some kind of foot printed light, showing him some kind of trail, which completely shocked him completely. Quickly Luca started to follow the path quickly, confusing Sanata and Sanora completely. When Luca made it towards the spot and when he opens his eyes, he gasps seeing something there, which was some kind of orange pod, when Sanata and Sanora catched up to him he hears them gasp as well in surprise. 

"W-What in the...? Where did that come from?" Sanata asks, looking at it curiously and goes towards it but Sanora quickly stops her. "Hold on a moment, I don't know if its a good idea to look inside...I keep getting a weird feeling from it." Luca continues to stare at it and slowly walks towards the pod, leaving Sanata and Sanora to look at him in complete worry and confusion. 

When Luca makes it towards the Pod, he looks and sees that there was some kind of code to somehow open the pod, suddenly as if he knew it somehow, he entered the code and it caused the pod to open up, making the male gasp in shock and quickly back up while Sanora quickly goes in front of Sanata and places an arm in front of her while she looks at the pod in complete worry and a bit of fear. 

Suddenly, they saw three heads pop out, which shocked them completely. 

There were three little dogs in the pod, one red Siberian Husky, one black Labrador retriever, and one silver and black furry German shepherd. Instantly each of them jump out of the pod and look at the three humans with their curious eyes. 

Instantly, Sanata went up to them and knelt down, awing at their cuteness while Sanora and Luca looked at them in complete shock. 

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so freaking cute!!" She then gently picks up the black labrador retriever and gently nuzzles it gently while the german shepherd goes towards Sanora who was still completely surprised, but when she noticed that it came towards her, she gently kneels down and pets its head gently and smiles a tiny bit. Luca suddenly sees the husky run towards him and sit in front of him, making him blink in surprise but then smile a little and kneel down and pet its head gently. "Why were these little guys stuck inside that pod?" Sanata asks gently picking up the chocolate labrador and saw that it was a girl. "I don't know, but who knows how long these little guys have been stuck in that pod...." Sanora said as she felt the male shepherd lick her face, making her chuckle and pet his head, making it make a happy sound while wagging its tail. 

Luca nods in agreement as he then pets the red husky's head and noticed that its eyes were mismatched, the left eye looked appeared to be amber with a slight red tint in it while the right eye appeared to be pure crystal blue, which made him softly smile. "Yeah, I bet these little ones are hungry aren't they?" He chuckles while Sanora goes towards the pod and looks inside it, when she did her eyes go wide in shock and she looks back at the dog who trotted next to her then looks back inside the pod and brings out what appeared to be a note and looks at Sanata and Luca. "Uh guys, I think these dogs aren't ordinary..." 

Instantly Sanata and Luca look at Sanora in confusion and go towards her while their dogs followed them and looked at the note and read it, when they did their eyes go wide in shock at what it had said. 

_"If your reading this, then that must mean you found my special creations that will be the future of cybertron, I have became interested in the human animals on this planet, so I took the liberty to create these creatures hoping that Luca and his two future companions would help them on their quest into saving cybertron and keeping the earth safe from harm. I just hope that these cyberdogs won't cause any trouble for those kids, if anything they are very hard to tame, and it took time for me to use some genetic DNA from the the animals that live there so they could blend in with the rest of earth in case if other humans found them. I have known about Luca being in cybertron for a long time, and wondered why he was the only human that lived on it in the first place, nevertheless, I will act on the AllSpark's request to make these creatures, but the question is why does he want me to do such a thing? I guess it doesn't matter. Its thanks to it that these creatures will be able to survive without eating earth food, and I have token the liberty into making sure that they will be able to survive for a long time without eating energon. I placed in a lot of it inside the pod they will be staying in just in case though, hopefully these little ones will be alright on their way to the planet the AllSpark will send them."_

Luca and Sanata look at the note in shock along with Sanora and they each glance at one another then look back at the dogs before them. "So these things really are no ordinary dogs, but "Cyber dogs"? What do they do? And who the heck is the person who made them, and what's cybertron?" Sanata questions as she then sits down and sees the chocolate labrador go into her lap, making her smile and gently cuddle it and felt the female lick her cheek gently. 

"I honestly don't know but...I feel like it might be some kind of planet..." Luca said, then looked at the pod. "I mean, why else would there be some kind of pod here?" Sanora slowly nods her head in agreement and brings out a bag that hold crystals, which surprised her completely then it hits her. "Hey, I think I found those energon things the note was talking about." 

 

 

Luca blinks in surprise and looks inside the bag along with Sanata and they both stare at the crystals in complete shock and surprise. "Wow...they look so pretty...!" Sanata stares at them in awe as Luca then gently takes one of them out and places it in his hand then kneels down and holds it out to the red husky and sees it take it in its mouth and eat it, which shocked them and saw nothing bad has happened to it, making Luca and the other two smile in excitement at this. "I think I might just like these pups if they are able to do so much more than this. If they can help us then I bet we might just have a chance at being able to find the autobots." Sanata said happily as she then places her dog down and pets her head gently. Sanora and Luca nod their heads in agreement and looks at each of the dogs curiously. "We should probably come up with names for these little ones since they probably don't have any." Luca said as he kneels down and pets the red husky. 

Sanora nods her head and gently pets the german shepherds head gently and smiles softly. "I think I will call you Silverstorm. You seem like a strong cyber dog that looks like a german shepherd." She giggles as she felt Balto lick her cheek and gently she pets his head, she then reaches into her bag and brings out a large choker that had spikes out it, it also appeared to be big enough to be a collar for a dog. Gently she places it around his neck and felt him lick her cheek again, making her chuckle. 

Sanata giggles and looks at her black labrador retriever and brings out the perfect sized choker for her little female dog to wear and places it around her neck gently. "I will call you Emmie!" She said giggling as Emmie licks her cheek and gets on her feet as Luca stares at the red husky who he finds out is a male, he closes his eyes thinking until he smiles softly and brings out a large choker and puts it on his dog which had a red rose on it. "I think I'll call you Starstinger. Stinger can be your nickname." Stinger barks, nodding his head as he nuzzles into Luca, making the male giggle happily. 

"Alright, I think we're all set to go. I placed the energon in my backpack just in case if they need to eat it, so we should be fine in case if they get hungry." Sanora said as she gets up and Silverstorm goes next to her. Luca then looks down at Stinger. "Hey, do you think you can help us find these guys called the autobots? We're trying to look for them so they can help us find a guy name Cheetor." 

Stinger nods and looks at Emmie and Silverstorm who nod in agreement and start sniffing around the area, Stinger and the girls start barking and quickly start running, quickly Sanata, Sanora, and Luca follow them as quick as they could, little did they know that a purple seeker has seen them along with the cyber dogs the entire time. 

**"Sir, I believe I found something interesting that you may want to hear, and you aren't going to believe who I have just found."**

 

 


	2. Betrayal can hurt...Its just like when your finger touches a thorn from a rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary notes: Luca Rosin.   
> Notes By: Error, cannot find author of notes.  
> Log 1: I never thought that I would be working with another mech, though something about him is seriously odd, just like his name. I just meet him after going to Maccadam's one day and here I am, working with him on a machine I have never seen the likes before. For someone who has been living for so long without anyone helping him create something like this is interesting, not only that my Spark for some reason always skips a beat or beats more faster when he either giggles or smiles directly at me. 
> 
> I feel like I should try and make this one my assistant in the future.

*Time: 3:00 P.M*

Luca quickly rushes up the hill, the sun was already raising by then, it had been a few days since they had found the cyber dogs and are now heading over towards the pacific north west, which honestly wasn't that far from where they had been. Once they actually made it to the mountain it had turned to night, which honestly didn't mind them in the very least, though they honestly wished that they could have something to use as sleeping bags when they needed rest, but all they have were blankets and pillows. But it honestly didn't seem to mind them as long as they got the rest they needed. 

Luca goes towards Stinger and sees him let out one bark, gesturing him towards the volcano up ahead, shocking Luca when he saw that there was a cave there, nodding Luca looks at the twins who nod in agreement and quickly they hurry inside it, making sure that they were careful as they went inside, not even knowing that someone was watching them and that some other 'people' were heading right towards where they are. 

* * *

*Luca's view*

I hurried through the volcano tubes along with the others, when we did we stopped the moment we saw the hot lava. "Oh great! Now how are we gonna get across?!" Sanata pouts, her shoulders slumping as she glared down at the lava but yelped when one of the bubbles of magma popped and some of the lava went flying up but then went back down. 

I sighed slowly shaking my head and look down at my hand, biting my lower lip. I know for a fact that I could use my powers, but I don't know how long the ice would stay since none of us know how hot the magma is. Suddenly I felt Sanora gently place a hand on my shoulder and I see her smile a little at me. "Don't worry, we can just try to jump on the rocks," She said, pointing towards the rocks. "It might not be easy, but it might as well be the best chance we have getting to the autobots so they might just help us get the answers we need." Nodding my head sighing we started jumping on the rocks, going as quick as we could so we could get to the end of it, once we did we quickly start looking around for another way in.

"Gosh darn it, I can't find another path inside..." Sanata sighs. 

"Tch, me neither." Sanora scowled a little. 

"Keep searching, there has to be another way inside..." I said, trying to look for another way, but then an idea came into mind and I look at Sanata sighing. "Looks like we're gonna have to use our 'you know what' Sanata." She blinks in surprise and turns her head towards me and smiles brightly and jumps in excitement. "Alright! Oh I have been WAITING FOREVER to use them!" She giggles happily, making me sigh and slowly shake my head, now starting to rethink my choice of letting her help me if she's seriously this excited about using them since I know how powerful they can get when she's like this. 

Both Sanora and the cyber dogs stand back while me and Sanata closed our eyes, our hands now linked together while our free hands were raised up, light starts to converge as we start to focus, once we open our eyes, our eye colors changed, my left eye turned silver while Sanata's right eye turned bloody red, instantly ice came out of my right hand and fire came out of Sanata's left hand, hitting the wall and immediately, the wall went down instantly and a hole was created for us to enter inside. We both stopped using out powers while Sanata jumps in the air happily and shouts in joy and hurries into it along with the rest of us, once we made it inside we gasp as we saw a ship. 

"This has to be it, right?" Sanata asks, making me and Sanora nod our heads when suddenly, we were shocked when we heard Emmie speak. "Yes, this is indeed the ark where the autobots are..." She said and looks at us while we stared at her in shock but then see her giggle. "Sorry! I probably should have waited a bit more longer until then. But I just couldn't just stay silent any longer." She said, giggling happily while Sanata smiles brightly and her eyes start to sparkle and light up with excitement. "Oh my gosh you guys can talk?! Oh my gosh this is so freaking cool!!! Are you guys seeing this right now!" Sanata shouts in excitement, jumping up and down as her voices echos around the cave, making Luca sigh softly and shake his head slowly while he looks at Emmie and sees Silverstorm shake his head. "Well great, they know now we can talk. Damn it Emmie we needed to wait until the autobots woken up from stasis remember?"

Emmie rolls her eyes and giggles. "Oh come on, the AllSpark didn't say anything about when we are suppose to say anything." Silverstorm growls at her and slowly shakes his head but felt Sanora gently pet his head, making him look up at her but growls a bit and closed his eyes gently. Starstinger sighs then goes over next to me and looks at me with a apologetic look in his eyes. "Our apologize for not telling you that we have the ability to speak Master, but we needed to stay silent until we could reach the autobots so we could help them find Cheetor, once we do we can bring the AllSpark back to cybertron and save the planet before it could die." Luca blinked in shock and looked at Starstinger in confusion. "But wait a second, what IS cybertron? And why do we need to save it? Is there a reason I should know about?" I asked and I see him nod his head. "Indeed, all will be explained in due time, however we must hurry and get the ark working before the decepticons find out about this place, I know I should have said something but I felt as if an enemy has been watching us, and it concerns me so as it still never left, so we must hurry and wake the others up." 

I nodded my head but freeze when I heard something, quickly I turned my head and glared at the rock that was above us, confusing the others. 

* * *

 

*Regular view*

Before anyone could say anything, Luca shot down the rock and instantly came off one of Shockwave's drones, it appeared to be something like that of a spider. Shocked Luca glared at it and quickly turned it into ice and noticed that there was a camera on it.

"W-What the heck is that?!" Sanata quickly goes behind Sanora and looks at it in complete shock while Emmie growled at it. "Scrap, this isn't good. The decepticons are already going to be hot on our trail once they make it here." Luca and the girls look at her in confusion, Luca suddenly places a hand on his head, feeling his headache. "S-Shockwave....? W-Why does that name sound familiar...?" Luca mumbles under his breath, making Starstinger look at him in worry. "He was the one who created us just for you, Sanata, and Sanora...we each have been assigned to one of you by the AllSpark itself in order to protect you. But thanks to the AllSpark it made sure we didn't go under his control when he started working for the decepticons. If he also has been watching us then he might have seen you and Sanata use your powers, which seriously isn't good." 

Luca suddenly felt his headache become worse but then suddenly, something flashed in his mind which shocked him completely and his left eye started to blaze silver, making him yell out in pain and cover it up, shocking everyone, their voices suddenly start to drown out as the memory starts to form into his mind. 

* * *

_*Before the war.*_

_A 14 year old little human was hiding in Maccadam's Oil House. The young human boy had short hair and his bangs were hiding half of his eyes, he wore a red long sleeve shirt with blue jeans that were under nice red and black armor, he didn't have any insignia on him that told him he was either autobot or decepticons though. Sighing softly as he looks at the other cybertronians talk about Luca stayed in hiding in the secret stash room. He suddenly hears laughter and yelps in surprise and sees Maccadam looking down at him with a friendly smile on his faceplate. "Well look who we have here! If it isn't little Luca huh? I haven't seen you in a deca cycle!" Luca smiles as he hears the old bot his hearty laugh and giggles. "Please don't be so loud, you know that I'm not suppose to be known by other cybertronians right?" Luca asks, making Maccadam laugh again and help him up into a empty chair far from the other bots, not knowing that some bots saw the young human and became shocked at the sight of him. "Oh come now my boy! None of these bots aren't gonna hurt you, besides I know they won't say a word about you at all since they don't know anything about what you really are." Luca blinks in confusion and giggles. "I guess you may have a point," He says as he brings out a data file and reads it over, going through over something with a small smile on his face._

_"Anyways, I need to get a couple of materials, and please don't ask, its a-"_

_"Secret. I know my boy!" Maccadam laughs, making Luca look at him with a small smile on his face. "You always have needs for something but I always wonder why you need such items. I mean, why not ask any of the autobots here for help? I know that some of them seem intimidating but I can tell that they can tell that they would do anything to help a creature that has never been seen before. I'm honestly surprised that no one has even wanted to try and capture you at all, though I can tell that it might as well be the armor you are wearing, making others think that you really are a cybertronian when you are just wearing a disguise!"_

_Luca sighs softly, shaking his head while he hears the old robot let out another one of his cheerful laughs and I felt the other gently pat my shoulder, making Luca smile a little bit at him. "Well...its not that I don't think that they would trust me, I know that they would but that doesn't mean that I am afraid of trusting them even though I force myself to try and do so, but I know that you are someone I can trust the most, after all, your someone that has been keeping an optic on me ever since I have came into this world...your someone I can only depend on aside from others that I can try to trust the most...though I...honestly don't think they even do trust me that much..." Luca sighed softly and looked down, a disappointed look in his ruby eyes._

_Maccadam looked at the young human with a worried look, he knew much that Luca had trouble with trusting other cybertronians that weren't his true kind, so of course he knew that this young boy would be afraid of trusting others. But he knew for a fact that all that was going to change in the near future, he was about to tell him something of that sort as he brings out a cup of energon but suddenly he hears someone walk into the Oil House and sees that it was Bumblebee and Shockwave, the two laughing and talking, having complete fun. Luca frozed seeing the two since he never had seen them around before at this time of day, but seeing that they are here now, and that they were one of his favorite cybertronians in the world that he considers to be one of his heros, meant that he might just end up embarrassing himself, little did he know that Maccadam just suddenly had an idea once he sees Shockwave walk over towards him along with Bumblebee._

_"Ah, Shockwave and Bumblebee! It is so good to see you both once again!" He chuckles as he then goes towards them as Luca then quickly looks back down at his data pad and lists the items he needed, sighing softly he glances and sees Maccadam talking to both Shockwave and Bumblebee and quickly looks back down and bites his lower lip, sighing as he notices that there was somethings missing which he needs so he could complete in making something that the AllSpark wanted him to create for some reason, sighing softly he gently closes his eyes and thinks for a moment when suddenly darkened thoughts appeared in his mind, making him shake his head quickly, trying to get rid of them, but sometimes they stay with him and eat away his will wanting to go on slowly and surely, making him think that there wasn't any reason of living. Taking a deep breath he tries to make the thoughts disappear but they just kept coming and eating his mind away, suddenly as he opens his eyes once again he saw someone standing in front of him, making him quickly look up and was surprised to see that it was Shockwave who sat next to him and he noticed that he was looking at the data pad he was listing out in._

_"What are you trying to make?" Luca frozed hearing the bot ask him that while the voices are stuck making him think that the decepticon was saying different words with a different meaning, but pretends not to listen to it and shyly smiles a little at him. "O-Oh u-um, t-this is..? U-Um...its s-something I-I've b-been w-working o-on a-a-all b-by m-myself...I-I've b-been w-working o-on i-it f-f-for a l-l-long t-t-time..." Luca seriously felt like facepalming for stuttering like an idiot and quickly looks back down at his data pad and saw that the bot was now staring at him and tries to ignore him as the voices in his head continue to curse at him in terrible words but then hears the other speak back to him._

_"And you didn't even ask for a professional for help at all? Hm...interesting....why?" Luca blinks and looks back at Shockwave with a curious look on his face as to why, Shockwave of all mechs, would want to know something like that? Sighing and waving it off Luca answered him. "Well, I've lived on my own for a long time, and the only one who helped raised me was Maccadam here." Luca said, gesturing Maccadam who was chatting with Bumblebee with a smile on his face. Shockwave hummed softly and slowly nodded his head and looked back at the younger human who appeared to be trying to keep his mind off of something, which confuses and worries the purple mech, wondering what the problem could be._

_Just like the old saying, "the curiosity killed the cyber cat", and the cyber cat that was curious was the ~~decepticon~~ mech looking at the young male human boy in disguise. _

_"Say, do you mind letting me help you out with making the machine?"_

_Luca looked at Shockwave in complete, well, shock. And stared at him in confusion. "W-Why do you wanna help me all of a sudden?" Luca asks and instantly, the mech responded. "Because you aren't like any other mech I have seen before, not only that I never do see you around these parts at all before. So would you please let me help you?" The mech asked, hoping that the younger human could accept his offer._

_Luca thought for a moment and quickly asked the AllSpark in his mind about Shockwave's offer, when the AllSpark told him what he should say, Luca instantly came back to reality not a second later and smiled a tiny bit and nods his head. "Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt having one of the greatest scientist on cybertron help me out with creating something." He said, giggling happily with a small blush, suddenly making the other's spark skip a beat all of a sudden, which completely shocked him and began to wonder why and then figured that he would research about this while watching over the male boy._

_"My name is Luca, and I think you can tell that I already know who you are, mister Shockwave." Luca said with a small smile, making the other's spark skip a beat once again, if Shockwave had a mouth, he would be smiling at the young boy and nodded his helm as they then started to talk about little things._

_Unknown to them, Maccadam was watching from afar, smiling gently as he silently celebrates his victory of his own plan into getting Shockwave into talking to the disguise human._

* * *

Slowly, Luca opened his eyes, gasping as he quickly sits up and looks around, seeing that he was still in the cave, but then noticed that Starstinger had been there and gasped seeing that he was now okay and suddenly felt the cyber dog lick his cheek, making him giggle and gently pet his head gently. "Thank goodness your okay Master! Dear Primus you worried us so much, what happened?" 

Luca places a hand on his head and whimpered as he noticed that he felt pain at the back of it, making him sigh softly. "I...I think I just...remembered something important...about Shockwave...." Luca mutters out as he sighs softly and looks around while Starstinger looks at him in shock. "Y-You did?! W-What was it?! What did you remember?!" Starstinger said as he gets closer to Luca, making him blink in surprise but then looks back at the now frozen drone and stares at it and looked at its camera. "...I remember how I became friends with a certain scientist who is working for the 'decepticons'." Luca gets up and walks towards the drone, while Starstinger looked at Luca in complete confusion. "Master?"

Luca just ignored him and kept on walking towards the drone, his eyes narrowing down at it as he then places a hand on the ice and somehow, it displaces slightly only for the camera to appear, looking at it seriously and shakes his head sighing softly. "....I wish I knew what happened to us, maybe if I did find out, I could find out why you joined the decepticons, but I guess it won't happen, besides, you probably don't remember me, but you know what? I don't care." With that, Luca takes the camera in his hand and crushes it into ice, sighing he throws it away into the lava, sighing softly Luca gently places a hand over his left eye, hissing a bit as he now felt it starting to burn like hell. 

"Master? Is something the matter?" Stinger hurried towards Luca quickly with a scared expression but blinks in surprise when he sees his Master smile a little through the pain he was feeling a lot of pain in his left eye. 

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine...i-its just t-the heat b-bothering m-my eye, t-that's all..." Luca said, smiling a little while Starstinger looks at him in concern. But before he could say anything Luca then suddenly asks him. "So, how have I been knocked out for?" 

Starstinger looks at him with worry but then lets out a soft sigh. "You've been knocked out for the entire day, we were honestly worried sick when we saw your left eye flaming into that silver fire...we almost thought that it was being burned but it actually wasn't, instantly I knew it might have been because you were remembering something important." 

Luca lets out a soft sigh, slowly nodding his head. "Well that clears up why my eye must be burning like this..." He mumbled and looks back up at Stinger again. "So where are the others?" Starstinger gestures him over towards the ship, making the boy blink in surprise as he sees that the door to the ship was open, and it appeared to have been melted. The two of us both head inside and when we did, Luca saw Sanora and Sanata in a room full of orange pods, which surprised him. 

*Luca's View*

"Darn it! These things just won't freaking open!" I heard Sanata complain as she kicks the pod, sighing as she crosses her arms, Sanora sighs shaking her head as she looks at the pod Sanata attempted to break, but to no avail. She then notices me and gasps quietly, making Sanata look at her in confusion but when she saw what she was looking at, she quickly goes over and tackles me into a hug, making me yelp in surprise and hit the ground. "Oh my god thank goodness you're okay! Do you have any idea how worried me and Sanora were!" I struggled trying to get out of her grip but sighed and stopped seeing that it might as well be hopeless. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you so worried about me, now can you please let me go?" I asked in a deadpan voice, making the blunette pout but nevertheless release from her hold and help herself and me get back on our feet and turn towards Sanora who sighed crossing her arms. "Well, its a good thing that your alright, while you were out me and Sanata tried to see if we could get this ship working again but..." She sighs, looking at the space pods with her brows furrowed. I looked at them in confusion, wondering why they think they were in the pods, but once I saw the reason why once I went closer to one, my eyes go wide in complete shock. 

There was a robot inside the pod, this one had red and blue colored armor, and there were insignia on his shoulders, ones I felt like I have seen somewhere before, but I don't remember where I have seen it. Maybe it was because I still had some memories about this 'cybertron' planet that are still not unlocking yet, and I probably might have meet him somewhere before that my memories still haven't unlocked yet. 

Sighing softly I move away from the robot and looked back at Sanata and Sanora. "Did you both tried getting this ship working?" When I asked, I saw Silverstorm enter the room and look down shaking his head. "I'm afraid this ship is no longer functional, its been in this state for so many years, there might not be a way of getting them to wake up." 

I stared at him in shock while I see Emmie whimpering sadly while Sanata and Sanora look at each other with sad looks then look back at me seriously. 'Well, we've been trying our hardest to get these things to break, but we honestly weren't sure if it was a good idea to let Sanata use her powers on the pods, there might be a chance that they would get hurt when using them." Sanora explains, crossing her arms while Sanata looks down with a sad look in her eyes. "We honestly are running out of ideas, and we don't even know if there might be any other autobots around on earth....if anything we don't have any other options..." Sanata said and goes over and sits down next to the pod, sighing softly while Sanora leans against a wall, looking at me with a concern look, wondering what I should say about this. 

I stayed silent, closing my eyes as I tried to get my mind to piece together a plan on what to do. I then opened my eyes then look back at them. "I could try and repair the ship. Even if its damaged I can still-" 

Suddenly, loud noises were heard outside, making us nearly jump in surprise. running out of the room we looked outside the window of the ship and gasped at what we were seeing. 

there were a lot of robots fighting down below, trying to fight the three robots that appeared to be in lighter colors. I blink in surprise when I saw a yellow robot with yellow horns on his head. 

'Wait a sec...isn't that...?' 

I then see him heading towards the ship, in that moment I yell out in surprise when I felt Sanata pull me along and bring me to a place to hide, I instantly saw Sanora lift her finger up and press it against her lips to me and the others, nodding our heads we wait for the robot to enter inside the ship. I took in a deep breath as I heard footsteps rush in and I saw that something was there with him. It appeared to be some kind of robotic drone, which surprised me completely. Watching it I looked and hold back the urge to gasp loudly when I see the yellow robot completely. 

'Oh my god, Bumblebee...?' I felt my blood run cold and quickly covered my left eye as I felt it starting to burn again, biting my lower lip I continued to watch but then see the done look to where we are hiding and frozed completely, feeling the drone staring right me he stayed silent but then turned back to bumblebee, which surprised me and the others, not knowing why he decided to ignore us. I shake my head slowly and watch as I heard Bumblebee talking by using his radio, which made me tilt my head in slight confusion, when I had that memory of Shockwave I knew that he was able to speak, so why was he talking only using his radio? I then see him go towards the orange pods, making me look at him with a sad expression, he must have been a friend of those other robots that are asleep. Suddenly I heard a sound that appeared to be crying and turned my head and saw that the drone was making crying noises then see Bumblebee go and hurry towards him. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked through his radio, looking at his friend in complete concern. 

"Teletraan one is gone, damaged beyond repair." I frozed along with the others after hearing him say that, no wonder the ship wasn't working. I probably should have expected it, after all, I could tell that this ship must have been down here for a very long time. I wish I knew how this volcano managed to take this whole ship inside of it though. 

"We're toast man..." Bumblebee used his radio again, making us look at each other with worry but then blink in surprise when we heard the drone said. "Its okay. I will reboot the system using my own processor." He said as a hook suddenly came out of him and was now placed on a import, which made me and the others blink in surprise along with Bumblebee who looked at the drone with a worried look on his face. 

"Don't be upset Bumblebee. This is exactly what I was programmed to do. I consider it a joy to my-" Suddenly, a laser like beam hits the drone, making me and the others gasp in complete shock and horror, quickly we turned our heads and quickly I covered Sanata's mouth before she could scream seeing another robot that looked like it was completely created. 

"And now, its just us." The robot which sounded feminine glared at Bumblebee with a serious expression. "I will destroy you." I frozed in shock along with Sanata and Sanora and quickly I look at them and placed my finger over my lip, telling them to stay silent as I then quietly start tip toeing silently like a mouse so that they wouldn't hear me until I got to a spot where I could be behind her without the yellow bot noticing me. "We always end up like this. But don't worry, this time, it really is the end." She smirked darkly and I smirked a bit while my left eye flared up and instantly, I hit her with an ice ball and hit her with an ice blast, making her hit the side of the wall, shocking her and Bee completely along with the others as I then hurried out of hiding and glared at her with a small smile and giggled. "Didn't see that one coming did you?" I said, but hiss as my eye started to burn again and quickly I covered it up, gritting my teeth as I felt pain go through my left eye once again. I then heard her growl and I instantly see her aim at me and try to hit me, making me yelp but before she could blast me, Bumblebee punched just in time before she could use the blaster. 

I let out a sigh of relief and turned my head and I saw Bumblebee looking at me in shock and I nervously smile a bit and shyly wave. "Uh...heh heh...hi...?" I said in a shy voice, but then heard a loud yell and gasped as I saw the female robot get back up and tackle the yellow bot down and start punching him over and over again, just before I could stop her I gasped as I saw a dinosaur like robot bite her arm and throw her against the wall, knocking her down. 

"Grimlock save Bee and small human!" I heard the bot say but then see the other robot tackle it out of the room, sighing in relief I rush towards the drone and looked at it with worry and my eyes go wide and I see Sanata and Sanora look at it with worry. "I-Is he...?" Sanata hesitated in finishing her sentence as I hear Bumblebee rush over towards the drone, holding it in his hand and looks at us and slowly shakes his head, making Sanata and Sanora look at him sadly. I look down and let out a sad sigh and look at Bumblebee with guilt. "...I'm so sorry...I should have acted sooner, if I did then this one probably would still be...." I mumbled softly, now hearing the voices in my head, speaking how stupid for not realizing that the female con came into the room, but I suddenly felt the yellow bot place a hand on my shoulder, making me blink in surprise and look at him in confusion but when I saw him smile sadly, I still saw a look of gentleness in his blue eyes that reflected my face. "It's okay partner- its not your fault this happened." He said in different sounds on his radio, making me smile a tiny bit. 

"Bumblebee! Whatever your doing in there you need to hurry it up! This volcano is about to blow!" I frozed along with the rest of my friends, looking at Bumblebee with worry and just before he could do anything else, an alarm went off, surprising me and the others as it sounded off around the entire place, and instantly, the lights went on. 

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm back!" 

Quickly, we rushed to the computer that is next to the room where the pods were and all of cheered happily as we see that the drone had actually managed to get into the network on the ship. "Member Bumblebee! I did it! I've taken over the ship! Or, I will, I've never had control over so many subsystems." Suddenly, the lights went out, making Sanata yelp and Sanora and I nearly jump but I then hear the lights go back on again after the once drone fixed it, making me sigh in relief but suddenly, he was able to make us see the outside, my eyes widen seeing that the Dino robot and the red robot trying to hold off the flying robots.

"Crap! They need help, now!" I shouted and immediately, I see Sanata and Sanora bolt out of the ship to go and help them, making me gain a worried look, I yell out in pain again though as I suddenly felt my eye starting to blaze in fire again, making me cover my eye and get on one knee. I gritted my teeth but then felt Bumblebee gently place a hand on my shoulder and look at me with a complete worried expression but I just smiled a tiny bit as I looked at him. "Hey, I-I'm f-f-fine...." I stuttered out, taking in deep shaky breaths as I try to keep myself from screaming and shouting in pain as my eye starts to hurt more. 

"Wake up sequence activating, Goodness! You must be Luca! One of cybertronian's only human species that has ever lived on it! I am pleased to actually meet you in person! I am Teletraan X!" I blink in surprise hearing what he said to me, making me look at him in confusion. "Only human...that's ever lived on cybertron...?" I asked in confusion but then felt my head hurt, making me wince in pain and hold my head in my hands, but I then felt Bee cup my face in his robotic hands to make me look up at him, I saw the look of shock on his face once he saw my left eye was lit of fire that had a silver color, yet it was still see through, and it didn't even have any injuries on me at all. "W-What's t-the m-m-m-matter...?" I asked, trying to keep myself under control as my eye felt so much pain, I see Bumblebee gently hug me, his hold though was tight, making me blink in surprise and I immediately start becoming confused.  

"I was so worried...." I blinked in surprise hearing what he said in the radio he used, making me look at him with a sad look. I sighed softly and moved away from him and gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry, but I....I honestly don't remember you, or anyone else that might be here....my memories are....sort of gone...." I explained, rubbing the back of my neck as I looked down at the floor, not wanting to see Bumblebee's shocked expression. 

Suddenly I hear the others hurry back inside the room and suddenly hear the rumble of the volcano exploding, making me yelp and quickly I get held by Bumblebee, making me blink in surprise. 

"Get us out of here, NOW!" Bumblebee shouted, making me cling onto him tightly as I shut my eyes tightly, fear going through me. 

"I'll try as hard as I can. I'll try everything." I yelp as I suddenly hear music blaring all around the ship, in that moment I see Sanora and Sanata along with the two other robots hurry inside the room we are in. 

"Turn that music off will ya?!" Silverstorm growls out in anger, and suddenly at that moment I closed my eyes once the volcano erupted, the lava entered inside the cave we were in, but when I felt no pain, I was in complete surprise when I saw that we were still okay. 

 

 

*Normal view*

"We're...we're still in one piece!" Sanata said happily, Windblade smiled happily and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think we are!"

"But...how...?" Sanora mutters out in disbelief. 

"Teletraan activated the shields that's how!" Grimlock said happily, looking at Teletraan. "I did? Yay! I saved us all!" Everyone soon started cheering as Luca just lets out a breath of relief, leaning into Bumblebee's chassis, his eye now starting to return to normal and stop hurting. 

"And I have a happy update! Wake up sequence is complete!" 

The instant they heard that, the group turn their heads/helms to see that the pods have opened, and soon they all see the crew come out of their pods, making them all smile and let out more cheers. Luca then got off of Bumblebee so he could stand and look at Optimus who came out and walk towards Bumblebee. 

"Grimlock, Windblade, Bumblebee. It is so good to see you." Bumblebee smiles happily and instantly goes over and hugs Optimus tightly, nuzzling his head into his chest, making Optimus smile softly and gently pet his head gently. 

"Here we are my friends! Reunited after being lost in time and lost in-"

Suddenly, a warning sign flashed on the computer, making me freeze knowing what that meant, and quickly I rushed out of the ship before anyone noticed and frozed when I saw that Shockwave was there, along with a giant ship that was covering over the sun that was starting to rise up into the sky. I frozed in complete terror and fear and felt my heart pound against my chest, when I saw Shockwave look down at me, I suddenly see that his eye go wide in shock when he saw me, making me slowly take a step back in a bit of fear and concern knowing that he was here. 

'He's going to kill you, just let it happen. Your going to die anyways.' A voice spoke into my head, making me whimper and shut my eyes and quickly cover my ears, not wanting to listen to the voices again at a time like this. I then open my eyes and glared down at the ship and the con that is before me and take in a deep breath. 

_'Luca...you need to get out of here, now. Or else Starscream will try to get you.'_

'Starscream?' I thought as the same voice that spoke to me in my dream spoke to me, but nevertheless, I knew I had to listen to it, so I backed away as quickly as I could but then saw Bumblebee stand in front of me growling darkly at the decepticons, the rest of the autobots got in front of me as well and I see Sanata and Sanora hurry next to me. I take in a deep breath and look back at the cybertronians that are now there. 

_**"Autobots, roll out!"** _


	3. (Text notes: 1)

_Date: XX, XX, XXXX_  
_Before or during the war?: During the war._  
_Notes written by: Bumblebee._  
_"Okay, so here's the thing. You aren't gonna believe what I saw, I saw this human in Maccadam's for a long time disguising himself as a cybertronian. And he's actually that Shockwave's old friend, and he actually helped me in discovering shockwave's lab, and he's not even scared of me. He told me his name was Luca Rosin, the only human that was created by the AllSpark, which really was strange to me, and it turns out that only me and Maccadam know about this fact, he actually was thankful that he didn't tell Shockwave, honestly I was strangely thankful for that too. During the time I spend with him I actually felt really happy. I actually even sometimes sneak off after work to go and see him, but the last I had seen of him was when he got teleported with the AllSpark, which really worries me. Which was why I really wanna try and find the AllSpark as soon as possible, the same thing with Luca._

_I just hope that I'm not too late to save him..."_

* * *

*Before Bee, Windblade, and Grimlock left for the volcano.*   
Bumblebee was busy getting ready to go, but fell asleep on accident since he suddenly felt really tired, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that he was in his own memory processor once more, which confused him greatly but suddenly, faint whispers were heard, making him turn his helm around and saw that it was the AllSpark, making his optics go wide in shock. Before he could say anything, he suddenly sees the AllSpark revive memories of a certain human male, which made him tilt his head in confusion and look at one of them, when he did, his optics go wide in shock as the scene of the memory replayed in front of him. 

* * *

_"Luca? Is everything okay?" Bumblebee beeps as he looks down at the human male who was sitting down at one of the now closed Maccadam's seats, looking down at the drink of energon with a small sigh. "You haven't been around here ever since the war started....and not only that you've been avoiding everyone else too, including Optimus....did we do something to you? If I did anything to make you avoid us then I'm sorry..." Bumblebee said, looking down and trying to peer at the human's eyes which were being covered by his bangs, a thin line was placed on his mouth._

_"Luca, please say something to me...Maccadam's worried about you too...you always say things to him but ever since this war started you always stay silent and never say a word...not even to him...." Bumblebee was trying so hard to keep himself together, trying hard not to cry. Gently he reaches out and places a servo over Luca's hand but it ends up getting slapped away, shocked bumblebee stared at him with wide optics and suddenly saw that there were red marks on Luca's wrist, but decided not to say anything about it as he looked at Luca with a worried expression, he sighs softly and looked down at the ground. "....I'm so sorry Luca....but please, contact me if you want any food or supplies, I'll get them to you in no time at all."_

_With that, Bumblebee left but stopped and rested his back against the wall and looked down at the ground, he felt tears fall from his optics, making him shut his eyes tightly to make them stop falling. Bumblebee hated it when he cried, it made him think that he looked weak, but seeing how his own friend, his crush, was avoiding others and has been keeping silent ever since the war has been going on, he felt his own spark had been ripped out of his chassis and crushed right in front of him._

_He didn't want to look so weak in front of Luca, he didn't want to break down in front of Luca to make it think that it was his fault, he didn't want to make Luca sad._

_He hated himself for even thinking that trying to talk to him would work._

_"I'm so sorry Luca..." Bee whispers softly before the memory fades away from his mind and other memories came in place, memories of the times he and Luca had so much fun, how they even became friends._

_How he fell in love with him._

* * *

Instantly Bee woke up, breathing heavily. He places a servo over to where his insignia was and felt tears fall down his face, he squeezes his eyes shut and tries his best to keep his sobs in. "Bee? Is everything okay? What's taking you so long?"

Bumblebee gasps quietly when he heard Windblade and turns around saw that she was standing in front of him now, when she saw his tears she came towards him and gently wipes away his tears. "Bee? What's the matter? Why are you crying all of a sudden?" 

Bee stayed silent, biting his lower lip, he wanted to ask her about Luca, but for some reason he felt like it would be a bad idea to do so, but he needs to, he really wants to know what happened to the poor human boy. 

"Where-Is-Luc-a?" He asked, trying to use his radio to talk and instantly saw Windblade look at the yellow scout in shock and surprise, and he also somehow noticed that she looked really nervous and scared even. 

"Bee....you shouldn't have remembered him, not at a time like this..." She said, looking at him sadly and helps him up, Bee soon got up from where he fallen asleep. "Come on, let's-" The bot pulled away and glares darkly at Bee. "Where is he? Tell me. Now." He said, the voice on the radio was deep and dark, and it sounded threatening as well. Windblade sighs, looking at Bumblebee sadly.

"Luca was teleported away, along with the AllSpark, you may not have remembered, but he was there, he ran straight into the portal. I was just as shocked as you were when you told us that he went into the portal. We all knew that humans couldn't breath in space, so we still have no idea if he's alive or not I'm afraid." She said, causing Bumblebee to feel like something sharp just fired directly into his spark and he lets out a whimper. 

"We need to find him! H-He should be alright! H-He was the first human to be created by the AllSpark right? T-Then h-he m-might be a-able to b-breath!" He said, trying to sound confident in his words, while Windblade looks at him sadly, Grimlock, who heard their conversation, stopped and looked at Bee in sadness. He knew how much Bee cared for that human boy, and due to what happened before the boy was teleported away from cybertron with the AllSpark made Bumblebee take Luca's disappearance the most hardest out of everyone. 

"Bee, we'll try and find Luca, but first we should focus on getting Optimus and the others. When we do we can go and find Luca, does that sound okay?" She asks, and the bot looked down, slightly reluctant but nods his head slowly with a serious expression on his face. Windblade was honestly concerned because she's never seen Bee make a face like that ever since she saw him again on earth, though she shouldn't be surprised. 

Because when it comes to Luca, Bumblebee would do anything to keep him safe at all costs. 


	4. Memory searching. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Notes By Luca Rosin*  
> Before long, a lot of people started to find out about the autobots, along with the decepticons once they got to earth. Honestly they were a lot more happy before they even found out about them. Honestly I was relieved and I don't see why those people why they didn't like them. I know they destroyed everything, but it wasn't their fault! They're trying to help us protect our home.  
> When Sanata found out about them she and Hot Rod got along straight away, and Sanora's been trying to make sure that Wheeljack wasn't blowing anything up. As for myself, I've been trying to keep my distance, but for some reason Bumblebee just won't leave me alone. I wish I knew why, maybe I should try and see if I should go and look for my memories. The first thing I need to do is get a space bridge going, second, I'm gonna have to find a way to make sure no one is going to be around while I do it. Which is probably going to a bit tricky. But I'm going to try my hardest to see if I can manage it. 
> 
> I'm gonna go and start looking for my memories, and I'm not gonna stop until I do get them back.

*Luca's View*  
In all honesty, I should have realized that Sanata and Sanora would caught up with my plan of trying to get my memories back. 

But more over, I was glad when Sanora actually managed to make something that can help us travel anywhere. It didn't take a lot of time to convince someone like Wheeljack to ask for something like that, since he's a big fan about inventing and science. Right now, I was getting all of my things packed up, since I was gonna head out on my own and get myself ready for how long I'm going to be gone for, Sanata wanted to come but Sanora told her that it would be a better idea if they should just stay and try to buy me some time. Which I'm really grateful for.

Once I left as far from the base as possible, I used the device Sanora made and instantly I saw a portal, though I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but nevertheless, I wasn't going to become a complete chicken and give up. So I head straight inside of it, when I did I was completely shocked and surprised when I was standing on top of some kind of soil. And it was completely dark, but there were a lot of stars in the sky as well.

*Regular view*

Luca looked around, a bit curious until he frozed, realizing that where he was way far away from the earth. 

To be short, he was on the moon. 

The ACTUAL MOON

And he was BREATHING!

"But..how...?" Luca mumbled in complete shock, looking down at his hands, but realized that he felt really cold, but not too cold, which was odd. He hugged himself, trying to keep himself warm as he looked around. "Maybe I should head back...' He mumbled, trying to turn around and head back but stopped when he heard some whispers and odd sounds, causing him to blink and turn around, when he did his eyes go wide. 

From afar, he saw that there was a cheetah, but it looked...robotic. Not only that, but it shocked him that a cheetah was actually on he freaking moon. Confused Luca tried to go towards it but it suddenly ran away, which caused his eyes to go wide. 

"H-Hey wait...!" The boy called, and ran after it. Completely forgetting that the device to bring him back home was left behind on the moon's soil. 

*A few moments later*

Panting heavily the boy stopped, managing to catch his breath, looking around he was shocked seeing that the cheetah robot had disappeared from his sights. "What the-where did he go?!" Luca shouted in shock, looking around as he did, but stopped when he saw something from afar, confused the boy walked towards it and frozed, realizing that there was a ship on the moon, but it wasn't some ordinary ship...

It was the ship that belonged to the decepticons. 

"Oh no...' He whispered, backing away slowly. He needed to get out of here and fast.

But instantly, he realized that he forgotten to get the device once he got here. The chocolate brunette cursed under his breath, turning around but froze, realizing that he had no idea where he had came from. 

That made him feel all the more scared and afraid. 

'No no no no no this can't be happening what am I gonna do?! I'm stuck on the moon, and the decepticons are here! Can this get even more worse?!' He asked himself in his head, groaning internally has he places a hand over his face and dragged it down, feeling his head starting to hurt slightly from a headache he was starting to get. 

"Well well well, what do we have here." A familiar voice said, causing Luca to freeze. 

Welp, it looks like Shadowstriker just answered that question without even knowing it. 

Quickly the human turned around and frozed seeing the femme robot before him and quickly backs up. "So you're the little human that Megatron wants back huh?" She asks, then stops and glares at him. "Wait, I remember you...your the one that helped Bumblebee blow me up into complete pieces!!!" She growled in rage, bringing out her blaster, causing Luca to gasp as she shoots, quickly the boy doges it and quickly starts running, not wanting to get blasted into pieces. 

But before he could get any farther, he got grabbed and was forced up by the collar of his turtleneck, causing him to gasp and try not to get choked as he was held up by the creepy Frankenstein like cybertronian. She chuckled darkly, smirking at him. "Looks like you being here just made my day, and here I thought fleshes couldn't breath in space." She said, but the boy just glared at her and tried to get out of her grip but failed to. 

'Oh this is just  **great**.' The boy thought sarcastically as he was taken away into the ship. 

* * *

Luca instantly yells out when he gets thrown into the cell, shouting as he hit his head hard against the wall and hits the ground, glowering a bit and looks at Shadowstriker with narrowed eyes, his hands cuffed together as he saw her chuckling darkly with a smirk. "Now be a good little human and stay in the cell where you belong! I'll be reporting you to Megatron soon so he can figure out what we should do with you." She said, then walks down the hall, leaving the boy alone. He sighs, bringing his knees to his chest and uses his arms to hug them close to his chest, despite his wrists being cuffed together.

He lets out a soft sigh, closing his eyes softly, lost in thought as he wondered what was going to happen to him, was he going to get killed by the leader of the decepticons? He honestly wasn't sure about that, though he wasn't sure if he remembered what the mech look liked, or if he ever meet him, he probably didn't. Though that's only just a guess, despite him being some kind of human, though there was one name that he felt like it sounded familiar to him. 

'Starscream...' The boy opens his eyes, looking down at the ground in complete silence as he thought about the name. 'Why does that name sound so familiar? Not only that, but why did the voice say that Starscream was coming after me? When the decepticons and autobots fight, me and the girls try to stay as far away from the fights as possible, since none of us are probably battle experienced like them, not only that but battling a giant robot would probably end up resulting in being completely blasted by them, or even squished down on the floor by them too. 

So really, he never did got to see any kind of decepticons, aside from Shockwave that is. 

Sighing softly, he bites his lower lip and closes his eyes, about to get lost in thought when suddenly, he heard loud foot steps approaching, making him look up and blinks in surprise seeing it was Shockwave, who then looked down at him with his singular yellow optic. 

Luca instantly looks down, biting his lower lip, not wanting to even look at the decepticon that he once called his friend, at least from what his memories had shown him. 

"Luca?" The emotionless voice suddenly sounded slightly surprised and a bit worrying. It almost made the boy feel bad for looking away. Inhaling deeply, he looks at the mech with his half hidden eyes, a bit nervous and he notices that the mech's singular eye was wide open now. "W-What do you want S-Shockwave..." The boy stutters, though he tries to sound brave, the fear in his voice completely fails to hide, but the braveness in Luca's voice didn't fade off either for some reason. 

Shockwave still continues to stare at the brunette in surprise, his single optic wide and instantly he goes over and opens the male's cell and hurriedly unchains the human boy and helps him up, causing Luca to look at him in complete confusion. "W-What are you doing?" Luca asks, and felt Shockwave take his wrist in his servo and the boy yelps when he gets dragged along. 

"Just stay quiet and don't say anything." 

Okay, Luca wasn't even sure weather if this was a good or bad thing that he's actually letting the decepticon scientist drag him as they walk past some of the guards. Luca managed to do his best to avoid the shock, surprise, and angry glaring stares at the both of them as they continued to walk through the ship until they made it to Shockwave's temporary lab. Once they go inside Luca then hears Shockwave lock the door to his lab and Luca instantly froze when he saw the decepticon glaring at him. 

Oh great, now what did he do?

"Do you have any idea how illogical it was for you to do that kind of stunt?!" Shockwave said, his optic narrowing, and Luca could clearly see the anger in them.

Wait a minute, what did he just say?

"W-Wait, w-what...?" Luca stutters out, looking at Shockwave in complete surprise at what the mech had just said, not knowing that he had just angered the decepticon a lot more then he was already. He doesn't know, but the con had so many things he wanted to say to him, so many words that he wanted to yell and scold him for. 

So many things he wants to say for leaving him behind like that...

"You know exactly what I am speaking of! Is you're human mind malfunctioning or are you just pretending like what happened on cybertron was nothing but a complete misunderstanding?" The scientist said, glaring at the boy in anger, looking away Luca bites is lower lip. "...actually...um...w-well..." Luca bites his lower lip, but then sees the con glare at him. "Those words back in the volcano were also lie right? Saying that you lost your own memories... completely ridiculous. Just complete nonsense!!" 

Luca froze, he actually heard what he said back at the volcano through the camera? Of course he did, who did Luca think the scientist was? A mindless drone with no emotions..?

That's what all the cybertronians think, but Luca felt like as though the decepticon had more feelings aside from coldness and darkness. 

"I was telling the truth..." Luca said, not even thinking as he narrowed his eyes and was staring down at Shockwave, his face completely serious and sees that Shockwave looked even more shocked and sees him slowly shake his head and suddenly Luca felt rage grew into him, his blood suddenly began to boil. 

"You think someone like me would lie to you Shockwave?! Stop being in complete denial about what I'm saying! You're usually okay with things as they are! And you seemed completely fine and calm when you had shot me back on cybertro-" 

Luca froze and cuts himself off, his eyes going wide as he cut off his own words, and thinks back on what had just came out of his mouth. 

'Wait...he shot me...? W-When did he-ah!' 

Suddenly, Luca felt a headache coming in and clutches his head, whimpering badly, not knowing that he had fallen and nearly hit the ground but the scientist caught him, shouting his name as the whole world suddenly started to go black, a memory suddenly starts to play like a old tape recording.

* * *

_"Shockwave..." Luca's voice trembles, his young ruby orbs staring at his old friend who surrounded him with his small machine minis. The boy was shaking badly as he he holds the allspark to his chest, the con scientist looking at him with no emotions in his singular optic, yet he could still see the resentfulness and guilt in it, piratically his optic was just speaking for the bot to just forgive him for the choice he made and what he was doing._

_Shockwave wasn't the first of the decepticons that gave him that look, it was the same with the autobots as well._

_He hated it when he gets those looks, even if a singular bot was emotionless or not._

_"Luca, you know that it would be best if you don't move and let the decepticons have the allspark. You trust Megatron's decisions and know them as truth, correct?" The human cybertronian inhales his breath deeply at Shockwave's words, he does admit that Megatron's reasons were correct, but he also believes in Optimus's own peaceful ways of changing cybertron for the better was also right._

_Which was why he was the only natural cybertron that would never make the choice to go on either side, and has been keeping himself hidden ever since, and he knew well that if the allspark would remain here with the autobots and decepticons, things would get out of hand, so he wanted to take the allspark to the planet earth so he could keep it there until this whole war was over, he already had a plan with reviving cybertron from afar, but he knew that things wouldn't always go to plan, and he knew for a fact that he was going to end up having to fight them all if it meant protecting the allspark._

_He hated the fact that he had to fight everyone, but this was a war both Optimus and Megatron started, and there was no way in hell that he was going to trust them both with the allspark during the fights they will have. He will keep the allspark hidden from the others, then he will come back on cybertron so he can try and gather his own troops to stop the war, so he could find peace with both autobots and decepticons, Luca could see all the troubling reasons why Optimus and Megatron's both don't agree on much things, but Luca always knew what to do to fix those problems, but he never shared his thoughts because he was still to afraid to even go up to talk to them. Along with the fact that it was already too late for him to suggest these thoughts to them now._

_So it was why that he created the plan to take the allspark to earth, keep it hidden until things calmed down, at least for a while._

_He already snuck into the place where the allspark was kept in, but just when he got inside he beaten Shockwave right into the punch, and that's how he's ended up in this situation with Shockwave._

_"I do know that he is right about the things going on in cybertron, but-"_

_"But what Luca? There shouldn't be a single ounce of refusal to know that you are one of the people on cybertron that Megatron doe not wish to fight, he sees a lot in you, and so do I, which is why I must ask you to come with me and hand me the allspark." Shockwave said, cutting him off and holds out his servo for Luca to place in Shockwave's hand._

_Inhaling deeply, Luca knew that he had a ton of choices he needed to make, his heart was pounding with complete fear. He closes his eyes, breathing through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to make his heart to calm down from its fast beating. "Shockwave...I can't do that." He said, causing the bot's optic to open up fully._

_"What...?" He asked, shocked and the sound of betrayal hit him hard._

_"I'm not taking the decepticons side, but I am also not taking the autobots side either, I'm not choosing any side at all because I already know how to fix cybertron in my own way, but since no one will be listening to me or let me speak my mind, then I'm going to have no choice but to take the allspark and place it somewhere none of you all can find it. I know the choice I am making will cause cybertron to die, not only that but I know you all will think of me as some traitor, but I don't care. This is my choice, and I am not going to change my mind. So you can forget about me trying to pick either side, I already told Bumblebee and the others about this too."_

_He says that, but the only lie was that he only wrote to them about his choice instead of actually telling them in person. But the rest is true, he won't be letting anyone take the allspark even if it meant both bots and decepticons have to kill him for it. Luca sees the bot clench his fist and aim his canon at him, his optic narrowing in his cold expression._

_"So be it." He said and shoots Luca without hesitation, the boy screeches in pain and backs up and hits the ground, dropping the allspark on the ground, the boy covers his wounded chest and felt tears fall from his eyes, he cried in pain as he hears Shockwave walk towards the allspark and picking it up, he turned his head to look at Luca and walks towards him, gently the bot tried to touch him bu the boy slapped him hard and grabbed the allspark._

_"YOUR A MONSTER!!! ALL OF YOU ARE MONSTERS!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" He screams, shocking Shockwave, never had he ever seen Luca stare at him with so much fear and anger in his own eyes._

_It suddenly make his spark break, so much regret started to settle inside him that it made him, for the first time, want to cry._

_"Luca I-"_

_But the boy had ran off with the allspark, sobbing and was limping as he ran away._

_He never knew that all Shockwave had done was stay where he was and fall to his knees, horrified at what he had just became and what he had done to his only friend._

_"Luca I'm sorry." He whispered, but he knew it would be futile to even apologize, for he knew that there was no possible way that he would come back and forgive him for the damage that has already been done._

* * *

_Luca stayed over at Maccadams, biting his lower lip as he kept the AllSpark close to him as his wounds were treated by the old bot. He freezes hearing the sound of the shop opening and he hears some of the autobots walk in and the boy quickly holds the infinite life force close to him and looks at them with a scared yet protective look. "W-What d-do y-you w-want..." The boy stutters out, his form trembling then felt Maccadam gently place a servo on his shoulder as the boy looked at Optimus, on his left was Windblade and on the right was Grimlock._

 

_"Luca, I understand that you have no reasons to trust us with the AllSpark, but I must ask that you will let us take care of it. The decepticons could find out where you are eventually and harm you even more." Optimus said, getting down on one knee so he go be at Luca's eye level. The cybertron human looked away from the mech, keeping a tighter grip on him. "I can't...I just can't do that Optimus. I already know what I'm doing with the AllSpark, I do trust you and the rest of the autobots, but I can't just hand you all the AllSpark...I plan on leaving with the AllSpark to a planet where the decepticons won't find it. So if you think you can just take it from me I won't let you." The boy growled, his eyes narrowing as his left eye turn a bright shade of blue._

_Optimus looked at the poor young boy with worry, he known that the boy would refuse to hand over the AllSpark, he was slightly upset that he was denying his request but at the same time, he felt a bit guilty. After all, Bumblebee did told them that the boy wasn't going to be on any side at all, he could see why. Luca had gained not only their trusts but he also has gained a lot of other trusts, including the decepticons own trust, despite how difficult they truly are._

_He was more closer to the cons then anyone else, and it was somewhat of ashamed that he felt somewhat jealous of Megatron always sometimes asking him for help whenever the prime himself asks him to do or change something that he would be dissatisfying to him. Luca would always find a way to make sure that there was some kind of way that would make both mechs agree to the small and better changes the young teen had in his head._

_Maybe if he had asked Luca for help sooner, maybe all of this wouldn't have happen, and maybe this war wouldn't be happening right now._

_And maybe, just maybe, Luca would still be their friend, because clearly, the boy was completely on high alert when he's near both autobot and decepticon territories._

_And he is never willing when they try to steal from him, but despite that, none of them try to hurt him, just give him minor injuries. Well the decepticons try not to hurt him at the very least. Knowing full well that after learning a lot about humans, and that they were very fragile creatures, they try their very best not to hurt the poor boy, reason why was that Megatron considers the boy as a valuable thing, just as much as he considers the AllSpark the source of his power, and his ideal world of a dream._

_Luca knew that as well, but despite that, he still doesn't join them, but Megatron doesn't seem to give up on wanting Luca to join him. Which was somewhat strange but at the same time, he knew that the decepticon probably considers Luca one of the second smartest organic human on cybertron. But for some reason, Optimus felt like that there was also a third reason why he wanted the boy on the decepticons side, and the kinds of thoughts Optimus had of those very reasons only got him to more questions rather than answers._

_He tries to make peace with the decepticons, he really does. But no matter what, the negotiations seem to keep making things even more worse than before. Optimus tries hard in looking for Luca to see if he could help him, but it seemed like Megatron always tries to do the same, when they both go to Maccadams, they never see Luca there at all, wither they be alone, or they are there together trying to talk to one another. '_

_"Luca, I know that you don't trust us with the AllSpark, but without it, Cybertronian life and this planet will die, and all of us will end up dying along with it." Optimus said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to feel the boy tense and flinch when he touched him, making the bot half tempted to pull away quickly, but doesn't._

_"Luca...if there will ever be an emergency with the AllSpark still in our clutches, I will take the AllSpark with me, and I will make sure that it will not reach the decepticon's hands." Luca's eyes blink and he glances up at the boy with a suspicious look, and kept him close. "You don't even know where to even keep this thing hidden...the decepticons won't give up or stop until they tear all of cybertron, or even another planet down in order to get their servos on this..." He said softly, then looks down at the AllSpark that Luca was holding as he slowly moves his servo off of his shoulder. "I want to make sure that I protect it, and keep it far away from this war as possible. Not only because of what Megatron is doing, but because I can't stand the sight of all of my friends fighting and trying to get me to join their perspective sides..."_  

 _Optimus looked at the boy in slight shock and surprise along with Windblade and Grimlock. "Luca...Bee's been having such a hard time...ever since that argument between you two, he's never left his room...he's just not the same anymore..." The femme said, making Luca look up at her, then looks down again. "Bee knows he understands what your doing but...he's just worried that you could get hurt, and he didn't mean to yell at you either...he doesn't want you to get involved in the war just as much as you do, but you mean a lot to him...he regrets what he said to you as well...he didn't mean to hurt you Luca, so...please try and talk to him, and just stay with us at least for a while." She said, slightly begging at the end. The boy just looks at the femme and was about to say something but felt_ _Maccadam gently place a servo on his shoulder._  

_"I think the boy may just need some time to think about what he will do Optimus..." The owner of the oil house said, making Luca look at the old mech with a small smile on his face, silently thanking him through his ruby eyes._

_"Maccadam, I'm glad that you understand, but we must take the AllSpark before the decepticons come. Since Shockwave has seen Luca take the AllSpark, he will know that he is in hiding here, and that the decepticons will surely try to take them both when their guards are down."_

_Suddenly, a flash of anger came into Luca's left eye as he hears the bot speak, but does not open his mouth yet as he kept his head low and continues to listen to what Optimus has to say._

_"Optimus, you know that the boy can fight them off, not only that, he can get away from a ton of bots, despite him only having two legs and not an alt mode." Maccadam said, gently placing a hand on the boy's head. "Not only that, but he HAS been trained by both you and Megatron before the war, has he not? Surely he know that if he or Megatron ever get caught into a fight then he will know exactly what he'll do." Optimus lets out a soft sigh, looking at Luca with a serious glare at him. "It is true, but the boy is still too young, and handing him the AllSpark will end up only causing him trouble. The boy could get hurt, or worse, even killed by Megatron..." He pauses as he looks at Luca in the eyes._

_"Along that note, I must ask you to hand the AllSpark over and come with us so we can keep you-"_

_  
SLAP._

_Windblade's optics widen in shock while Grimlock froze as well, staring wide eyed at seeing that Luca was looking down at the prime, who was on the ground and holding his left cheek, which slowly starts to drip energon._

_  
"I. Will NEVER. Go with you. Prime." Luca growled out lowly, keeping the AllSpark close to him._

_"The AllSpark created me for reasons you wouldn't understand, and seeing that you don't. I guess even convincing to you that I'm no longer a weak human being is not going to be optional, since you still think of me as some kind of lame excuse just to use me." He growled, making Optimus quickly drew his head up and stare at him with wide optics, a scar stretched on his cheek. Instantly realizing what he had just done, the bot tried to reach out to him._ _"Luca I didn't-"_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME AUTOBOT!!!" The boy screeches, causing the prime to flinch in slight shock and a bit of fear, which he didn't expect that. He never felt fear before, not ever. He's suppose to be a prime, and primes shouldn't know fear._

_At least that's what he thinks...right?_

_"Just...just stay away from me." The boy mumbles and hurries out of Maccadams and runs away, ignoring the shouts and calls from the autobots._

_"I need to get out of Cybertron, and fast." Luca mumbled, knowing for a fact that he just might have made an enemy of both fractions._

_"But first...how am I going to get out of here?"_

* * *

 

Slowly, the boy opens his eyes, sitting up he touches his head, groaning in slight tiredness, and a bit of pain from the inside of his head. "Ouch...I feel like I just got hit by something..." The boy mumbles quietly, but blinks hearing a feminine chuckle. 

"Probably because you hit the ground too hard, or a certain decepticon's chassis." 

Quickly, Luca turns his head and his eyes widen when he saw Slipstream, one of the seekers that Starscream had command over. She was looking at him with a small smile on her face. "You kinda hit your head a bit too hard Luca." She said, making the boy instantly get on edge and narrows his eyes at her, about to ask her what she meant but memories came back and froze. "How...long was I out?" He asks. 

"Proximity for forty earth minutes. Shockwave told me to keep an optic on you and com him until you woke up. Never have I ever seen him so...well, panicked before. Its...honestly confusing really, the mech doesn't even show his emotions for Primus' sake." Luca blinks, staring at her silently before looking down and bites his lower lip. "...so I'm not going to get killed?" Luca asks her, causing the femme seeker to look at him wide eyed. She then lets out a soft sigh. "No, of course not Luca. No one is going to kill you, none of the decepticons are..." She said and lets out a soft sigh. "Luca, you may not remember but a lot of us decepticons have been friends with you for a very long time." Luca looked at her in confusion, his eyes narrowing.

"Have we really?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "As for as I know now, I remember correctly that Shockwave had shot me back on cybertron." He said, making Slipstream's eyes go wide in surprise. "Wait a minute, you remember that?!" She asks, and the brunette shrugs his shoulder in response. "Well, just now I did.." He said, making Slipstream frown. "How much do you even remember?" She asks, making Luca look down and bites his lower lip, closing his eyes to think but sighs shaking her head. "I'm sorry...I barely remember anything. The only things I know are that I've been friends with both decepticons and autobots before the war, I was the first human to be born on cybertron, and that I..wanted to get out of cybertron with the AllSpark and get away from the war." He said, then sighs. "That's pretty much all I could remember." He said, looking at Slipstream who looks down with a stressful sigh. "How in the world did you even lose your memories in the first place? Not only that but how did..." She stops herself and sighs. "Nevermind, in the meantime I'm going to com lord Megatron and tell him that your-"

Suddenly an alarm went off, causing Luca's eyes to go wide in shock and instantly Megatron started shouting through the speakers. 

"DECEPTICONS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE IMMEDIATELY! THE AUTOBOTS HAVE ARRIVED!!" 

Luca frozed. 'Oh you gotta be kidding me...' He thought, the color draining from his face and looks at Slipstream and quickly coms Megatron. "Megatron, Luca is awake, what should we do?" She asks, an image of Megatron showing in front of her face as she turned around. Her back was turned so Luca couldn't see, though its not like it would really matter anyways if he did see the warlord or not. 

"I'll make sure that someone keeps an eye on him in case any autobots come near the lab, you get out there and fight NOW!" He shouts, turning the com off. Slipstream sighs and looks over at Luca. "I have to go, you better stay here and not leave this place!" She said, pointing at him before heading out of the room to join the fight. The chocolate colored brunette looks around, sighing at the many technologies around him. Luca bites his lower lip, feeling the headache worsen and places a hand over his aching head instantly.

"For pieces sake..." He groans out in pain. "Just what did I get myself into...?"


End file.
